Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a capillary tube to a muffler of a reciprocating compressor for use in a heat-cooling apparatus.
Generally, a compressor according to the prior art includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an air-tight body 10, a stator 12 disposed within the body 10 to form a magnetic field, a rotor 14 for being rotated by the magnetic field formed by the stator 12, a rotary axle 18 for being rotated in cooperation with the rotor 14 and attached to an eccentric axle 16 eccentrically formed at one end thereof, a connecting rod 20 for converting rotary movement of the rotary axis 18 to reciprocating motion, a piston 22 attached to the connecting rod 20 to thereby perform a reciprocating motion, and a cylinder apparatus 31 for guiding the piston 22 for compressing the refrigerant.
A support bearing 62 is provided at an upper side thereof with a washer 64 for expediting smooth rotation of the rotor 14.
The cylinder apparatus 31 includes a cylinder block 26 in which the piston 22 performs the reciprocating motion to compress the refrigerant, and an assemblage of gaskets 51 and 59 disposed on opposite sides of a conventional valve plate 57 which forms valved inlet and outlet passages for conducting refrigerant into and from the cylindrical bore. A cylinder head 52 is disposed at an external side of the gasket 59 and is partitioned into a suction chamber 521 and a discharge charge 522.
The cylinder apparatus is provided at an upper side thereof with a muffler 40 for reducing the noise and the like originated from the refrigerant infused through a suction pipe 56.
The suction chamber 521 is formed at one end thereof with a capillary tube 63 fixedly welded to a plug 55, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, in order to suck and supply to the cylinder apparatus 31 oil stored in an oil chamber 65 formed at a bottom surface of the body 10.
In the compressor thus constructed according to the prior art, when electric power is applied to the stator 12, a magnetic field is formed and the rotor 14 is rotated by the magnetic field.
When the rotary axle 18 is rotated by rotation of the rotor 14, the piston 22 reciprocates, thereby compressing the refrigerant within the cylinder block 26.
Meanwhile, an oil pick-up member 66 attached to a lower side of the rotary axle 18 serves to guide and raise up along a groove 18a the oil stored in the oil chamber 65 according to rotary movement of the rotary axle 18, and the raised oil is discharged through an oil discharge groove (not shown) formed in the support bearing 62, to thereby lubricate a washer 64 and then drop back into the oil chamber 65.
The capillary tube 63 serves to conduct suction to the oil stored in the oil chamber 65 and suck the oil into the suction chamber 521 of the cylinder head 52, so that the suction valve 53 and the piston 22 can be cooled and an oil film can be formed thereon. The piston performing the reciprocating motion within the cylinder block 26 serves to maintain the pressure in the cylinder block 26 at an almost vacuum state, to suck-in the refrigerant.
However, there is a problem in the compressor thus constructed according to the prior art, in that the cylinder head 52 becomes heated when the refrigerant of high pressure and high temperature compressed within the cylinder block 26 is infused into the discharge chamber 522 through the suction valve 53. Thus when uncompressed refrigerant passes through the heated cylinder head 52 en route to the cylinder head, the refrigerant becomes heated, thereby reducing the compression efficiency of the compressor.
There is another problem in that an increase in manufacturing cost is involved due to increased manufacturing steps for assembling the capillary tube 63 into a cutting-processed cylinder head 52 by way of indenting because the plug 55 and the capillary tube 63 must be integrally assembled therebetween by welding or the like.